galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Firebit
'Firebit '''is the most notorious of the three main antagonists in the game (There's also Reptice and Sparragon). He is born by a rotten seed of the Tree of Life, hence his purple color, instead of the Starling Orange. He attacks you at the beginning of the game, on the "Save The Starlings" mission chain; first, with a group of 8 Marines, and a few missions after, he says that he has rebuilt his planet and kidnaps your starlings. That kidnapping is the beginning of the main story. You must destroy Sparragon's Star Base for you to obtain the Delta Key, and then train several troops to destroy Firebit's Star Base so you can rescue the starlings. After that, you can attack him as many times as you want, but per attack, his planet will be stronger as the main enemy he is! To free your Starlings from Firebit you will need the Delta Key, which you will get by destroying Sparragon's Star Base for the first time (You only obtain it after you complete it ). After every Attack, his Base will get stronger and he'll be at a higher level. Facts *He seems to have a normal starbase on a "colony" *He is the first purple starling born because he was rotten when he fell from the Tree of Life. *He formerly has a weaker defense before being updated. *Even though he has a normal level base, he has too many walls and defensive towers. (When his Starbase is level 4 and he is level 15, also he will have 7 Cannon Blast and 7 Sniper Tower) *He attacks you with some Hoover UFOs and other units at the beginning of the game, but some of the units cannot be unlocked with his starbase level! *He activated Starlinator in the third attack! *Beware, you will need several attempts to destroy his starbase at the beginning of the game. *Firebit's max level is 100 with a level 8 Starbase and a level 2 Defense bunker loaded with Colossus, Zeppelin or Starlinators (This could change in every attack), making it harder to destroy his base. *Once Firebit's reaches to a Lvl 8 Star Base due your attacks, if you destroy him, you'll get 20,749 Exp every time you destroy his Starbase, making him a good target if you want to level up, note that you'd have to spend more than 1,000,000 in units to kill him and you'll get less than that as loot. *His horn looks like a devil horn *Like Reptice and Sparragon, Firebit has purple starlings, it is unknown how he got his starlings to be in this color. Some players think that he used the purple Viotalite crystal to make them "evil". *On Firebit's story. On the 4th page, we see 3 Starbase, it is unknown how this occurs but starting the game, you only got 1 Starbase. *Firebit's gun is very different to Marine's guns *Firebit can send 8 marines in 1 "click", but there's no other way to a player to do that. *The Starlings kidnapped by Firebit is random, they were added, A compact house release 2 starlings, so 2 compact house= 4 Starlings+ Worker= 5, it was later added. *Fixed bug that caused Firebit's base to be upgraded to the next difficult without destroying the previous Starbase. *Firebit his planet is only in the system of your main planet. *Even if you attack him from a colony outside the system of your main planet, it is still free to attack him. Gallery Firebit's story Unused Dialogue Category:NPC's Category:Antagonists Category:World